A Shoebox of Photographs
by E.G. Potter
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots from the lives of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. [17. In which Percy can't keep his mind out of the gutter.]
1. Dance Inside

01. "Dance Inside"

"You know, you're even beautiful when you're tired," Percy said, observing the girl half-asleep on the couch.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her voice muffled by the couch cushion, "shut up."

"I love you too, Annabeth, but you're not going to bed just yet." He stood in front of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to figure how to best execute his plan.

She groaned. "Why not? I'm exhausted, Percy. And I know you are too! We spent all day moving things in and unpacking, and this place is still a disaster."

He knelt down, bringing his face level to hers. "Hey," he said. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you too, husband."

"Now that is wonderful to hear," he smiled. "Come on, get up."

"Your head is full of kelp, Percy." Annabeth grumbled as she let him pull her off the couch. "Now what?"

"Now," he smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "This." He pulled her into the kitchen where the radio was playing softly. He put his hands on her waist like he had done so many years ago at Westover Hall. She laughed and leaned her head against his chest, swaying to the music with him.

"Gods, Percy, you're such a child," she said, smiling at him.

He winked at her. "You wouldn't love me if I weren't."

She laughed, and they kept dancing in their tiny kitchen. He twirled her out so far that she almost smacked into the refrigerator, and a few minutes later, he dipped her backwards and they almost fell over. By the time the song was over, they were just swaying in the middle of the room, trying not to injure each other.

Percy kissed the top of his wife's head, silently thanking the gods for this wonderful woman they had given him. "I love you, Wise Girl," he told her.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," she said, looking up at him. As their eyes met, she bit her lip and smiled.

"What?" Percy asked, kissing her.

"I was just thinking," Annabeth said, absentmindedly playing with Percy's hair. "We have the whole apartment to ourselves now, and I'm not really all that tired anymore." She had to stop herself from laughing as he studied her; she could almost see the gears in his brain working out what she had said. It took him a few seconds, but finally, he smiled at her.

"Is the bed made?" He asked, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as kissed her.

She tried to remember if she had made the bed, but Percy was kissing her neck and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think of anything except for him. "Does it matter?"

* * *

Words: 464

(A/N: Aw. They're just so cute. :3 This one started while I was combing through lists of prompts and listening to The All-American Rejects. More to come soon. Let me know what you thought!)


	2. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

02. Appearances Can Be Deceiving 

"Percy Jackson! If you don't give me my laptop back, I swear to the gods –" A blond girl with curly hair yelled at the boy she was running after. He had dark hair, and that was all Jenna could really see of him.

With the laptop safely under one arm, he looked back at her and smiled. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Agh!" The blond screamed out of frustration, tearing after the boy.

The young girl sitting on the stoop of the Hermes cabin looked on inquisitively. She turned the older boy, Connor Stoll, who sat next to her. He was one of the head counselors of Cabin 11 and had been explaining various aspects of Camp Half-Blood to her. She was new, unclaimed, and still a little scared, but she was beginning to like being at camp. "Why does she hate him so much?"

Connor looked up at the two head counselors running across the pavilion. He laughed. "She doesn't hate him. The girl is Annabeth Chase, she's the head counselor for the Athena cabin, and the guy is Percy Jackson. He's the only son of Poseidon at camp, and they both kind of saved all our butts a couple of months ago."

"So why is she punching the crap out of him?" Jenna asked as Annabeth tackled Percy in front of Cabin 15. Some of the other campers had gathered around to watch, but no one seemed seriously concerned about the guy.

Connor thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess you could say that Percy and Annabeth have a very strange way of showing affection toward one another."

"What?" Jenna asked, turning to look at him. "Affection?"

Connor laughed at her surprise. "Yeah, they've been dating for a little more than a month now."

Jenna turned back just in time to see Percy hand Annabeth an old, beat-up laptop. It was an entertaining exchange to watch because Annabeth was sitting on him. As soon as she had the laptop safely in her hands, she stood up and started walking back to Cabin 6.

"Annabeth, I think you forgot something!" Percy yelled after her as he scrambled back to his feet. He looked completely unhurt despite the beating he'd just received.

"Oh, and what is that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth called back to him, not even bothering to turn around.

He caught up with her, and grabbed her shoulder. "This," he said, and he kissed her, both hands caressing her face. The blond girl didn't object, and leaned into the kiss.

Jenna decided that even if camp was a little weird, the older campers were definitely weirder. Connor seemed to notice the look on her face, because he just laughed. "You're definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite then, kiddo." He stood up. "Come on, let's go introduce you to the rest of the Hermes' kids."

* * *

Words: 480.

(A/N: This one was fun to write. I'm working on the next one right now! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Also, if anyone wants to draw/make me a cover for this story, send me a PM please!)


	3. I Can See a Future With You

03. I Can See a Future With You

"Percy?" His girlfriend's voice sounded small. Percy didn't blame her though, as he wasn't too sure what mysteries – and monsters – were held in the depth of Tartarus.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Are… Are you scared?" She sounded so unsure of herself.

Percy pulled her into his arms where they sat. They had stopped for the night because of Annabeth's ankle. Percy didn't want to push her too hard, but they couldn't afford to stop for long. Tartarus was a nasty place. "I guess so, yeah," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But I have hope. I know we're going to be alright."

"When did you become so wise, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth chided him. She fit in his arms like a puzzle piece, making him whole and complete.

"Falling down a giant hole into a gaping pit of death changes your outlook on things," Percy said with a sad smile.

She smacked the back of her hand against his stomach. "Oh, Percy."

"I'm serious, though," he continued, leaning back. "Losing my memory, falling down here, it makes you realize what's important."

"And what conclusion have you come to, then?" There would have been more fight in her voice if she weren't so tired.

After a few minutes, Percy said, "I think it's about relationships. Your friends, your family, that's the kind of stuff that really matters. And I mean, it's not as though I don't care about the people in my life, obviously, with the trouble I get myself into being overly loyal and all, but I think it's what you should focus on."

"And you came up with all that on your own? Maybe I'm underestimating you," Annabeth teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. He just laughed. "So is that the most important thing then?"

"You," he said as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Annabeth looked up at him. "What?"

"You heard me, Wise Girl," Percy said, pulling on one of her curls. "You're the most important thing to me."

"Never mind about the underestimating thing," she glared at him. "Are you crazy?"

Something howled off in the distance, snapping the two young demigods out of the almost happy atmosphere they had created. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide and Annabeth scrambled to her dagger, only to remember that they hadn't found it yet. They sat huddled together for quite some time without talking. Annabeth was the first to break the silence. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something happy."

A small smile graced his face, but he didn't loosen his grip on his sword. "Alright," he said. "We're gonna make it out of here together."

She grabbed his free hand and began playing with his fingers. "More."

"Okay. So, after we get out of here and put a rest to all of this global takeover business, we'll graduate from high school, and you'll go to college. Get a big fancy degree in architecture, and I'll, well, I'll open up some kind of skateboard store or something. Maybe I'll even do something crazy and become a marine biologist," he teased, knowing that he'd make her smile by calling school crazy.

He continued, "Then, after you're thousands of dollars in debt, I'll ask you to marry me. I'll probably have to ask both of your parents – and by asking your mom I mean she'll probably have me on my knees, begging."

Annabeth laughed out loud, fondly recalling the conversations they had had about Athena's dislike for Percy.

"So then, we'll have a wedding out in Montauk, on the beach. After that, you'll get a big fancy job being an architect, and in a couple of years, we'll have a kid. I think the first one should be a boy. We'll call him… Alexander. Then when he's about four or five, we'll have twins. A boy and a girl. We'll name the girl Charlotte, and the boy Noah. And a few years after they're born, there will be a surprise baby and we'll call her Grace," Percy said, winding his and Annabeth's fingers together.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Is that all?"

"Life will never be dull," he told her. "We'll always be on the go, and hey, we might even teach the kids how to fight monsters."

"That would be fun and dangerous all at the same time," Annabeth said sleepily.

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Have our lives been anything but?"

"You have a point there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth yawned.

"Get some sleep, Wise Girl," Percy said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll take first watch."

She murmured agreement and readjusted so that her head rested in her boyfriend's lap. "Hey, Percy?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking down at her. Even days of being in Tartarus couldn't distract him from just how beautiful she was.

"I love you," Annabeth said, her eyes close and a smile on her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her lips ever-so-softly. "I love you, too, Wise Girl."

* * *

Words: 833.

(A/N: This started out as a small idea this afternoon... Snowball effect, I guess. I also want to ask, is it ironic that I listened to the soundtrack for Disney's _Hercules_ while writing this? Haha. Anyway. Let me know what you thought! Happy 4th, my fellow Americans! And hey, only 95 more days until House of Hades!)


	4. Focus

04. Focus

Percy loves to watch his Wise Girl read. It's like she goes to another world as she pours over the dusty tomes of the library that is Cabin 6. She doesn't know it, but she mutters to herself as she reads, saying each word out loud as she skims over the Ancient Greek.

And now, Percy's perfectly content. Annabeth is sitting on his bed, legs crossed, with a book about architecture in her lap. She's using him for a backrest, mostly because he's lying on his side as he watches TV. He leans forward to place a kiss on her knee, and then reaches out to grab a blue chocolate chip cookie from the plate his mother had brought them an hour ago.

He can't help but stare at her as she powers through the book. Her fingers trace the pages, helping her to not lose her place, and as she reads, he can't help but think of how badly he wants to kiss her. But she's focused on her book – and though he's focused on her, he knows that if he doesn't let her finish, it won't end well for him.

An hour and a half later, she finally closes her book, taking a cookie and noting just how many Percy had eaten. She moves the plate to the floor and lies down beside her Seaweed Brain. His arm loops around her waist, pulling her in as he places a kiss at the base of her neck.

As she rolls over to face him, he decides it was a good idea to let her keep reading, because now, with the books out of the way, she can focus on him, and that was definitely worth waiting for.

* * *

Words: 288.

(A/N: These just keep getting easier to write as time goes on. Let me know what you think!)


	5. Oops

05. Oops?

He might have thought that girl who sat beside him in his Biological Theory and Processes class was kind of cute. And maybe, just maybe, he accidentally mentioned it to Annabeth one day.

He hadn't seen her that mad in years, even though she told him it was fine. He had apologized, and they had kissed and made up, but he could still tell that she was upset.

However, the next day in class, the seat beside him was mysteriously empty, its previous occupant now seated on the opposite side of the room.

Yep, Annabeth was definitely the jealous type.

* * *

Words: 100.

(A/N: Do you ever just learn something that you want to un-know? *shudders* anyway. Let me know what you'd like to see next! Many thanks to those who have reviewed!)


	6. I Got You

_"I got you, I got everything, I've got you. I don't need nothing more than you."_ – Jack Johnson

* * *

06. I Got You

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on Half Blood Hill mercilessly. Fortunately, the magic surrounding the camp kept the heat at a manageable temperature. Percy was standing on the dock of the canoe lake, acting as referee and lifeguard for the canoe races, when someone hugged him from behind.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, holding onto him tightly.

The boy laughed quietly and turned around so that he could wrap his girlfriend in his arms. "You mean I did something right for once?"

Annabeth just kept hugging him. "I'm serious," she looked up at him. At 19, he stood at a strong 6"2', and she finally had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him after years of being the same height.

"So am I," Percy told her, kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to know what you were thanking me for so that I could try to do it again."

She let go of his torso and took his hands in hers. She stared out over the lake with an unreadable expression. "Just… Thank you for loving me, I guess," she said after a few seconds. "I know it's not easy sometimes, but you're still here, so I guess I haven't scared you off yet."

He moved his hands to gently cradle her face. Annabeth sighed at his touch, a small smile gracing her lips as Percy ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "I'll always love you, Annabeth Chase, no matter what," he told her. "You're my Wise Girl. I think I'd be lost without you."

"I think you'd do just fine, Ocean Boy," Annabeth joked. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, even if it's filled with seaweed and salt water."

"Well," Percy said, "you don't seem to complain about it too much."

Annabeth just hugged him again. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, too," Percy smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, like she was so fragile that she could break any second. It didn't take long for Annabeth to respond, reaching up and knotting her fingers in his shaggy black hair. She pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. He held her to him, their bodies fitting together like two halves of a whole. They were both out of breath when they finally stopped kissing. Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned against Percy's chest.

"So what brought on this sudden wave of emotion?" He asked. He surveyed the lake only to find the canoe races over with and the naiads splashing around in the open water.

Annabeth sighed and pulled Percy down to sit beside her on the pier. "I was just thinking, I guess. When we first met, I never thought I'd love you as much as I do."

Percy put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I can definitely attest to that." He laughed, "But you don't just randomly get nostalgic like this. What's up?"

"Well, I just got done IM'ing with Piper, and she said things are going well over at Camp Jupiter," Annabeth sighed, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "And she said that she thinks Jason might propose soon."

"Damn that Jason Grace," Percy joked. "Always one step ahead."

Annabeth's smile was a mixture of sweet and sad. "I thought we'd be first," she admitted.

Percy's mind was reeling. She was thanking him for loving her, but was sad because they weren't engaged yet? It made no sense. "Hey," he said, knocking her knee with his. "Whether or not you have a ring on your finger, I know you're it for me."

She watched their reflections in the lake water. Her boyfriend was studying her every facial expression. "Well, you're it for me too, Jackson."

"There's no other way I'd have it," Percy smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I've got you, and I don't need anything else."

* * *

(A/N: I'm working on the couple of suggestions you guys have given me (I love them; keep them coming!) but this will probably be the last update for about a week or so, due to camp counseling that is calling my name. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you liked/thought/want to see/etc!)


	7. Forever Sixteen

07. Forever Sixteen

She wishes she could forget the look of desperation on his face that haunts her at night. He's the reason she can't sleep, the reason why most days she feels like she can't breathe. He's the cause behind her greatest joys and her greatest grief.

_"Annabeth, this is what I have to do. The Doors of Death are mine to close, just as soon as I see you safe. I love you, Wise Girl, so very much. Now, go save the world for me." He kissed her on the lips one last time before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He put her hand in Nico's, and disappeared behind the black abyss._

At night, his words pulse through her mind with every heartbeat. She wishes she could forget the sound of his voice, the way his hands would tangle in her hair when they kissed, the way he smelled like aftershave and saltwater.

_Her mentor's calloused hand rested on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. Percy was a fine swordsman, and an even finer young man. If I can help you in any way, just let me know."_

They had burned his shroud at twilight, just as the sunset mixed with the dark blue of the night sky. She hadn't even cried, which didn't surprise her – she had long since run out of tears. Chiron's advice, though well-intentioned, had done little to soothe her soul.

_"We are sorry for your loss, Annabeth, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thrilled to be adding you to our number. We shall arrive in the morning to make it official." The Iris Message glistened, then vanished, the goddess's face a mixture of triumph and pity._

Tonight would be the last night she spent in the Athena cabin. In the morning, Malcolm would become the head counselor of Cabin 6, and Annabeth would become one of Lady Artemis's Hunters, leaving her forever sixteen, just like the boy who would forever haunt her dreams.

_As long as we're together._

* * *

Words: 338.

(A/N: *whew* Okay, don't hate me for the angst - back to fluff tomorrow. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. I'm working on the suggestions y'all have been sending me and they're going to be great! Love you all, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!)


	8. Before sunrise, he's your son

(This one is for CimFan! Thanks for the idea!)

* * *

08. "Before sunrise, he's _your _son."

Percy was tired. He had gotten up at five in the morning and made Annabeth breakfast before he went to work, then he had worked from 7:45 to 4:00 (and dealt with more uninformed customers than he had ever seen in his life). After work, he had finished up his Christmas shopping, and then went home to make dinner for his wife. After dinner, they spent two hours trying to understand the instructions that had come with the crib until they gave up and resolved to call Leo in the morning. Now, Percy wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

Annabeth had different plans.

She tossed and she turned, trying her best to get comfortable, but at seven-almost-eight months pregnant, it was quite the ordeal. Just as Percy drifted off to sleep, Annabeth shook him awake. "Percy," she whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"Mmpf," he said into his pillow. "Not really." He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm hungry," his wife said, hints of a whine creeping into her voice.

"How can you be hungry?" Percy asked, stunned. He looked at the clock. "Annabeth, it's 2 AM."

She sighed, folding her hands on top of her rounded stomach. "I _know. _I just… I'm hungry. He's hungry," she indicated her belly, maintaining her position that the baby was a boy. Percy disagreed, but they had agreed to wait until the baby came to find out.

Percy bit his lip, torn between appeasing Annabeth and the much-needed sleep. He decided that the gods had created caffeine for a reason and asked, in a very resigned tone, "What are you hungry for?"

"A cheeseburger," she told him emphatically. "One of those big, juicy, greasy ones from the diner across the street. Oh, and a strawberry milkshake."

A tired smile pulled the corners of Percy's mouth upwards. "You owe me a bite," he teased.

OooO

Forty-five minutes later, Percy walked back into their bedroom, a grease stained paper sack in one hand, a large Styrofoam cup in the other. Annabeth was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, her eyes glued to the television.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry if the burger isn't very warm. It's brutally cold outside."

Annabeth jumped. "Oh! You're back! Where's the milkshake?"

"Right here," he said, handing her the bag of food and a stack of napkins. He put the milkshake on the nightstand. "What are you watching?"

Annabeth bit into the burger, a look of pure joy on her face. "It's a documentary called _Schindlers Häuser. _It's about L.A. architecture!"

He smiled at her, reaching over and kissing her on the temple. "You're adorable, you know that, right?"

"Only to you," she quipped. "Thank you for the food, Seaweed Brain."

"You're welcome, Wise Girl." He stripped off his coat and slid his feet out of his shoes. "Now, I love you, but I'm going to bed." He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but not before he heard his wife return the "I love you," and he knew the lack of sleep was worth it.

* * *

Words: 510.

Disclaiming the chapter title quote (your chapter idea next if you can tell me what movie it's from!). I need to go to bed since I have to teach Sunday school in 8 hours. So. Let me know what you thought, what you want to see, and what kind of milkshake is your favorite (I'm a chocolate girl, myself). Love you all!


	9. All He Needs

He says he's not any good at it, but she knows that he's just being humble. She watches him glide up and down the half-pipe, and if she hadn't seen him in more dangerous situations, the tricks he did would have terrified her. After several minutes of showing off, he stops his skateboard in the center of the half-pipe, bows, and runs off toward where she's sitting.

He's sweaty as he hugs her, but she doesn't mind. "You're such a show-off, you know that, right?"

He just laughs. "I'm really not that good of a skateboarder, Annabeth. I promise."

"Whatever you say, Percy. Whatever you say," she teases as she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls her face to his. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He smiles against her lips and whispers, "I love you, too, Wise Girl." He kisses her, not caring if anyone's watching, because she thinks the world of him, and that's all he needs.

* * *

Words: 160

A/N: I know nothing about skateboarding other than Tony Hawk. So. Yeah. More soon, hopefully. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)


	10. Cinderella

10. Cinderella 

Annabeth ran her hands over the light blue dress she wore, willing her nerves to go away. It wasn't even a real date, she told herself, he just wanted someone to talk to at his mother's wedding. _And he couldn't look any more handsome, _her mind supplied. She shook her head and tried to ignore just how good Percy looked in his tuxedo. He looked so proud as he walked his mother down the aisle and then stood by her side.

Percy didn't catch up with her until the reception. "Hey," he said, a smile on his face. "You – um – I - uh – I like your dress."

Annabeth laughed, feeling her face flush with heat. "Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself, Seaweed Brain."

They talked for a few minutes more, sipping the blue punch that was being served. After a while, Percy started to get fidgety.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

He flashed her a nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! I was just – um – I was just wondering if you'd wanna dance with me?"

"Oh!" The Athenian girl exclaimed. "Yeah, actually. That would be nice."

Percy offered her his hand and led her out to the dance floor. Neither of them were very good dancers, but they enjoyed themselves nonetheless. The rest of the evening flew by, until Annabeth realized what time it was.

"Percy," she said, checking her cell phone. "I need to go. Argus will be here for me any minute."

"Oh," Percy said, looking crestfallen. "All right then, I'll walk you out."

As they walked, Annabeth grabbed her best friend's hand. When they reached the door, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for inviting me," she told him. "I really enjoyed myself."

"Annabeth?" Percy said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"You look really pretty tonight," he said, thankful she couldn't see his face.

Then, she did something that caught him completely by surprise. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

And with that, she slipped out the door towards Argus' vehicle, leaving Percy standing in the lobby of the building, his hand gingerly touching the place where she had kissed him. Somewhere off in the distance, a clock struck twelve, and Percy couldn't help but feel as though he had just watched Cinderella run off to her carriage.

* * *

Words: 391.

A/N: This one makes my heart happy. I really just love writing drabbles because it doesn't matter if they're 100 words or 1,000, it just happens and it's perfect. :) Thanks for reading, y'all! Don't forget to leave your comments/suggestions/questions/etc. in a review! Xo.


	11. Tomboy

11. Tomboy

Annabeth had always been a bit of a tomboy, so it really didn't surprise anyone when she wandered into the Argo II's mess hall and sat down beside Percy, wearing pajama pants and a button up flannel shirt.

Percy, however, had his concerns. "Annabeth Chase, is that my shirt?"

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily, slathering cream cheese on her bagel. "Oh, yeah, it is." She blushed.

"Not that it bothers me," Percy said, causing Frank to laugh into his cereal, "but why do you have my shirt?"

"I – uh – I kind of stole it from your apartment the last time I went to see your mom." She explained as she fiddled with the sleeve of the shirt. "I missed you, and this was as close as I could get!"

Percy laughed, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "I think it's cute," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She blushed, and kissed him on the lips, causing the other demigods in the room to groan.

"She's wearing your shirt, how adorable," Leo quipped from across the table, "now please, stop making out while I'm trying to eat!"

* * *

Words: 187.

A/N: I wrote this on my phone last night before I went to bed, so if the formatting is weird, that's why. Also, do you guys like the mini-summaries I put in the main summary for each update? Just wondering. :) Thanks for reading!


	12. Saturday

12. Saturday

"Percy, let go of me."

"Nope, sorry, I can't do that."

She rolls her eyes. "And why not?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain, but I really need to get up. My foot is going numb."

"We can…rearrange, if you'd like?" He winks at her, making it clear that he has plenty of ideas for the day.

She sighs heavily. "Oh, Percy."

"Yes, darling?"

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"But I'm _your _idiot. See, I have the ring to prove it!"

She squirms a little more, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Will you pretty please let go of me?"

"Let me think about that… Yeah, sorry, no can do, Wise Girl."

"Oh, for the love of Hades…"

He pouts. "I really don't understand why you're so opposed to spending the whole day with me in bed."

"Because we can't afford it!" She protests hotly.

He just pulls her closer to him. "Mm, last time I checked, we were both off today. So unless you have a second job that you haven't told me about, I don't see why this is an issue."

"Because, it just _is_!"

"And I thought you loved me."

"I'm beginning to wonder myself."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking…mostly."

"I'm still not letting go of you. I've missed you this week."

She sighs, letting her body relax. "I've missed you, too."

"I knew you couldn't hold out on me that long." His voice is triumphant.

She smiles, her fingers lightly tracing the contours of the muscles on his back. "Maybe we can spend a few hours in bed, then."

"Yes!" He kisses her, overjoyed. In the end, he gets his way. Save for food and bathroom breaks, the Jacksons don't leave their bedroom for the majority of the day. The kisses are too sweet, the whispers too convincing, and the movies are too good. And they're just too much in love to want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Words: 326.

A/N: You. Guys. Are. AWESOME. 11 chapters and 51 reviews! I feel so loved! ^-^

In that same vein, I'm doing my best to listen to what y'all want. Several of you have asked for longer chapters, and I'm trying my hardest to oblige! Sometimes it's hard for me because I get an idea and it's short and I don't want to drag it out and ramble. Does that make sense? Longer chapters will probably mean two days in between each post, but that's a small price to pay for happy readers. :)

Anyway. As always, thanks for reading and being amazing and all that jazz. A proposal chapter should be coming your way soon!


	13. PDA

13. PDA

The librarian decided that they were probably the cutest couple she had ever seen as soon as they set foot in the University's library. The boy was tall and lanky, with black hair and bright green eyes, and his arms were full of books. In front of him was a girl, a few inches shorter than him, with messy, blond curls and gray eyes that held a sparkle not often seen. She kept adding books to the pile in his arms, muttering under her breath as they went. Eventually, the boy dropped the heavy load down on the edge of a table and the girl looked at him sharply. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Percy!" the librarian heard the girl hiss. "Do you want to pass your finals or not?"

The boy, Percy, replied. "I'm fine with making a B on a test, Wise Girl. Not everyone can be as smart as you."

The girl looked torn between wanting to soak up the praise and wanting to continue yelling at her companion. "Oh, just because your head is full of kelp, Percy, does not mean that you can't get an A every once and a while. Do you _want _to lose your scholarship?"

Percy reached up and grabbed the girl's hands, which were getting more and more animated by the minute. "Annabeth," he said, his voice quiet. "You need to relax."

"No, I don't, Percy. Let me go! Do you want me to judo-flip you again?"

The boy laughed, using his leverage to pull her closer to him. "Not really," he said, "but that was kind of hot."

The girl rolled her eyes, agitated. The librarian chuckled to herself as she continued to shelve books. _PZ7.R4829 _slid onto the shelf as the last book in her cart.

"Will you please let me study now?" The young girl pleaded with her captor.

He shook his head. "Nope. How about we kiss a little instead?"

"Perseus Jackson, you're impossible," the girl huffed, pulling away from him.

"But you love me," he teased, grabbing onto her hand again.

The librarian laughed quietly as she made her way back to the desk. After a few minutes she looked back to where the young couple sat and, despite the fact that all displays of PDA were discouraged in the university library, she couldn't bring herself to go over and tell them to stop kissing.

* * *

Words: 401.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. :( I've been working/sleeping/packing/shopping in preparation to go back to college next Thursday. And even though school means less time to write, I'm going to do my best to make it happen, I promise. More details later. There's a poll for you on my profile, I have a splinter stuck in my finger, and I teach my last Sunday school class of the summer tomorrow. Anyway! Love and appreciate your readership, you all are wonderful. :)


	14. Hot and Bothered

14. Hot and Bothered

It started out as nothing more than a simple goodnight kiss. The sweet, chaste, peck on the lips quickly escalated into _something _when Percy pushed her up against the outside wall of Cabin 6.

Annabeth tried, half-heartedly, to protest. "Percy, we could get in trouble!"

"Mmm," was the demigod's only reply as he kissed down her jawline to the sweet-spot just under her ear.

"P—Percy," Annabeth stuttered as Percy sent chills down her spine. Her fingers wound into his hair, giving her leverage to pull his lips back to hers, satisfying her desperate need to kiss him. She felt his lips against hers, slowly curving into a smile that made her heart melt. She teased his bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a guttural moan from her boyfriend. "I know how to get to you," she teased softly.

The moonlight glinted off of the cabin numbers around them. The soft discussion of the Athenian campers spilled out of an open window not far from the kissing couple.

"What happened to worrying about getting caught?" He chided her quietly. He ran his hands from her waist down to her hips, then back up her body until he could wind his calloused hands into her soft curls.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a slight chill in the September air that promised the arrival of fall. Annabeth placed a gentle kiss on Percy's throat, just above his collarbone. "You started it," she told him plainly.

Percy kissed her on the lips again, slowly, deeply, and with enough passion to start a fire. He then ran his lips across her cheek, placing them on her ear. "And I can end it too," he whispered, pulling her body flush with his.

Annabeth waited, her breath coming in short bursts, as he kissed just under her ear again. Had it not been for the wall supporting her, she would have fallen right then and there. He brushed her ear again, breath hot against her face, and whispered. "I love you, Wise Girl."

He then pulled away from her, kissing her hand, and turned back toward his cabin. He waved at her, the moonlight playing off of his dark hair, and a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

After a few minutes, Annabeth was able to pull herself off the wall, her legs shaking, and walked slowly into her cabin. A few of her siblings – the ones closer to her in age – looked up curiously as she entered. They all returned to their work though, as the Head Counselor looked very much like she didn't want to be bothered.

Malcolm was the only brave enough to question her. "Well, sister," he teased. "That must have been some goodbye kiss." His gray eyes danced with mirth at being able to pick on his almost-infallible sister.

"And what makes you say that?" She shot back at him, sitting down on her bunk.

He laughed, and ruffled her hair like she was a little girl. "Oh, nothing. You just seem rather hot-and-bothered is all."

It was a good thing that Malcolm was quick, because Annabeth knew how to throw a knife like no other.

* * *

Words: 530

(A/N: Sorry if there are any errors - I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get something up for y'all since school's been so crazy! So, don't forget to review, and maybe (maybe!) you'll get another drabble soon. :) Night!)


	15. You're Welcome

15. You're Welcome

"Are you ready?" His smile was confident as he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Of course I'm ready, Percy! I was born ready!" He just laughed and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"The question is, Wise Girl," he teased, resting his whiskery chin above the spot he had just kissed. "Are you nervous?"

ooOOoo

Annabeth stood and cleared her throat. "Um, everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

The clatter in the dining hall slowly ceased and the campers all turned to look at her expectantly. She felt her face fill with color, suddenly and unexpectedly nervous. She faltered. "Uh –"

Chiron looked at her with concern, indicating with his hands that she should just go on and say what she had to say. Beside him, Dionysus looked bored to tears, stifling a yawn.

"We, I, um, just wanted to, uh," the daughter of Athena mumbled, her words spilling out of her mouth. She looked desperately at Percy who still sat at the Poseidon table. He rolled his eyes, but smiled, as he pushed himself away from his dinner to join her.

"So turning twenty made you an incompetent public speaker?" He quipped quietly as he took her hand in his. She just glared at him.

"Fine," he relented. Then he turned to the crowd of demigods. "What our favorite architect is trying to say is that last night I proposed to her, and she said yes!"

Before they knew it, a resounding cheer echoed around the room. Girl after girl from the Aphrodite cabin came up to hug them, and out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the Stoll brothers making good on bets of when Percy and Annabeth would finally get engaged.

Once the hubbub had finally calmed down, the newly engaged couple made their way down to the dock of the lake.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl," he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, and, you're welcome."

Annabeth later claimed that Percy falling into the lake was just a coincidence, but no one ever believed her.

* * *

(A/N: You're welcome. (I can't type that word tonight - yeesh). Prayers for my sanity would be appreciated. I have four tests this week, and am currently sitting at a very messy desk, surrounded by semi-dry laundry, eating Veggie Straws and apple juice, and trying not to have a mental break down. Love you all! Toodles!)


	16. Cheiloproclitic

16. Cheiloproclitic 

He loves to watch her lips.

He watches as she talks, the way they press together and come apart – perfect, pink, soft, - forming words that he knows she is passionate about. When she studies, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous habit of which she is barely aware. Sometimes he just stares, fascinated; then she catches him and berates him, but only a little. He knows she loves the way he looks at her.

His favorite way to study her lips is when they're touching him – when she kisses him, his mind goes blank and he's flooded with a feeling of ecstasy. Her lips move so deftly against his that it's almost as though they were trained to kiss when they were trained for battle. Then, when they pull away, out of breath and more than excited, he's filled with a sense of pride. Her lips are red and swollen now, much like his own, and it's all because of him.

He smiles at her, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What?" Annabeth demands, one hand on her hip.

He pulls her back to him, her curves fitting his body perfectly. "Nothing," he says, lowering his head to kiss her on the neck.

She shudders, trailing her fingers down his arm, setting his nerves on fire.

"Gods, I love you so much," he tells her, placing a soft peck on her lips. He can't get enough of them.

Her laughter is soft, but happy. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

She begins lacing her fingers through his black hair as he stares at her lips. "Why do you do that?" she asks after a few seconds, holding his face between her hands.

"Mm, do what?" His voice is heavy, almost sleepy.

She moves so that she has one leg on either side of his lap. "Stare at my lips, Percy. I catch you all the time."

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just really attracted to them, I guess."

She rolls her eyes, but her face flushes with color. "Really? Percy, I promise, my lips are nothing spectacular."

He twists his fingers through the belt loops of her cutoffs. "You have no idea what they can do."

She raises an eyebrow at him, but says nothing.

He then uses his newfound leverage to pull her closer to him. "They . . . inspire me to do crazy things."

ooOOoo

Sometime later finds the demigods peacefully content and tangled in bed sheets.

"Percy?" Annabeth says, yawning.

"Mm?" is the sleepy reply.

"You can stare at my lips any time you want."

* * *

Words: 430

Let me know what you thought, this just happened last night after I bought new pens. Off to work! Thanks for reading! :)


	17. Gymnophoria

17. Gymnophoria

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every movement. She lifts a hand to push her golden curls out of her face, and sneaks a look at the boy to her left.

He's moving the paintbrush, slowly, methodically, and with less conviction than he should have – it's his father's cabin, _his _cabin, after all, he should care more about this than she does. He looks over and catches her watching him, and he gives her a smile and a wink. They both send shivers down her spine, despite the warm sun beating down on them.

She just tosses her hair back, laughs, and keeps on painting.

She keeps painting, humming to herself under her breath, and after a little while, she feels a strong arm snaking its way around her waist.

Percy presses his face into her neck. "Hey."

She chuckles. "Hey yourself, Jackson." She turns around, dropping her paintbrush back into its bucket. "I saw you over there."

"Flexing my muscles, right? Looking like a total stud?"

Annabeth snorts. "Please. You've been spending too much time with Leo."

Percy shrugs, or the best he can with his girlfriend in his arms.

"I saw you _staring _at me," she continues. "I know what that look of yours means."

"I have a look?" He feigns innocence.

She wraps her arms around his neck. "You have several, Seaweed Brain, and I know them all."

He grins, knowing she's won. "Alright, you've got me. So sue me if I was imagining what you'd look like with less of your clothing on and more of the paint." He reaches up and dots her nose with the blue paint.

She shoves him away, laughing. "Is it possible for you to keep your mind out of the gutter for more than an hour?"

"No," he tells her seriously, grabbing her again. He lets his lips hover ever-so-slightly above her skin, just behind her ear. "So," he whispers, "what do you think?"

She shudders, but remains her ever-resilient self. "I think that we need to finish painting your cabin."

She disentangles herself from him, but the look that she gives him over her shoulder tells him _later _instead of an outright _no. _

He smiles and picks up his abandoned paintbrush, painting more enthusiastically than ever.

* * *

(A/N: Midterms this week, fall break not this Friday but next! Slowly surviving college part dos. Let me know what you liked about this one, what you hated, and what you want to see in the future! - E)


End file.
